The Return
by browneyes99
Summary: Sequel to "Double Trouble". Babies have been born, secrets have been revealed, mother and daughter have been reunited, and trouble will arise of course! All original characters are my own!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I FINALLY POSTED THIS!ok here you go chapter one of the return I will try to update once a week and I am also working on the next chapter of strength of love and the rest of this one! So I know its short but please review and let me know what you think!**

The next five months had passed quickly… Emily wakes up with a groan, squinting at the digital clock on the night stand. She nudges her sleeping fiancé.

"Derek, come on wake up,"

"No too early, sleep time Em," Derek groans placing a pillow over his head effectively placing a pillow over his head shutting out the light from the window.

"Hun, its 11:30, get you chocolate ass out of bed,"

"My chocolate ass, really? I think you have been spending too much time with Penny," Derek laughs ogoling at his changing wife.

"Stop staring at me Derek,"

"What I can't admire my beautiful fiancé?" Derek asks wrapping her in a hug his hands tickling her lower stomach.

"No you can't, well not right now. I promised Rose I would take her shopping today for the rest of the school stuff she needs for tomorrow. And you need to watch Taylor and Gracie," Emily says removing herself from his arms.

"When did I sign up for this?" Derek asks jokingly.

"When you knocked my beautiful ass up," Emily says pulling up her shorts and grabbing a shirt off the hanger.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I have to comply huh?" Derek asks grabbing a pair of his own shorts.

"Hurry up and get downstairs I told Rose we would leave by noon," Emily says closing the door behind her and heading downstairs to the living room. Emily stops at the door way and watches as her granddaughter puts on her own little show to the music on the radio. When she is done Emily starts to clap along with Rose.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey sweetie, why didn't you wake us to let us know this little bugger was awake?" Emily asks taking Grace from her daughter and pulling Rose in to her side.

"Because you guys have been working your asses of lately and I figured you two could use the extra sleep. It was no problem all I had to do was give her a bottle and change her. She has been playing with my hair since," Rose says watching as her daughter begins to dance to another song.

"Well thank you," Emily says kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to go? We can leave as soon as Derek gets his lazy ass down here,"

"Um… actually I changed my mind…" Rose says quietly.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"I don't want to go to school I just want to finish my schooling online,"

"What brought this on? Just yesterday when the team was here you were telling JJ and Garcia how excited you were and that you couldn't wait for tomorrow," Emily says softly reaching her hand out to touch her daughters hand who flinches and pulls her hand away at the contact.

"Yeah but I changed my mind," Rose says shrugging.

"Well we still need to go shopping,"

"Why?" Rose asks.

"One because I said so and second because we both need new clothes, so might as well go now," Emily says as Derek descends from the steps.

"You guys ready to go?" Derek asks them noticing the tense situation between the two brunettes.

"Yup," Emily says handing the baby to Derek.

"PAPA DEREK!" Taylor yells when she sees the dark skinned man standing in the door way.

"Hey sweetie," Derek says.

"Papa Derek dance with me!" Taylor says.

"Ok let me put Grace in her bouncer then I will dance with you," Derek says kissing Emily goodbye.

"Bye Tay, behave for Papa Derek when we're gone," Rose says kissing her daughter, before being dragged out of the house by her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes of _very_ awkward silence between the two Prentiss women Emily looks to her daughter.

"So you want to tell me the real reason why you don't want to go to school?"

"I just don't want to anymore. Is that a problem?" Rose asks pulling her sleeves further down over her hands.

"Stop lying and show me your wrists," Emily demands catching the sly movements of her daughter.

"I didn't cut I swear," Rose says softly pulling her sleeves up enough to her mother her healing wrists.

"Is that why you don't want to go?" Emily asks grabbing her daughters hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you not want to go because of the scars? Are you afraid one of the students or teachers will see them and treat differently?"

"Yeah," Rose says softly "What did you tell the principle about me?"

"That you were living in Spain with our relatives and you wanted to finish out your schooling here in the states because you are looking at schools here in the state,"

"Did you tell him about Taylor? Or the cutting?"

"No I didn't tell HER about Taylor, but she knows about the cutting because it's in your medical files due to the suicide attempts," Emily says.

"What about the teachers do they know?" Rose asks

"I don't know what she told them. But don't worry about being the new kid again. This school is brand new it use to be part of the boys academy but they expanded on the bigger building about two miles from where you will be going to school so everyone is going to be new there,"

"Really?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Emily says smiling "You will be placed with the sophomore class,"

"But I'm not going so why does it matter?" Rose asks.

"You know what you are going we both know I don't pull the mom card a lot but I am this time," Emily says as they pull into the parking lot of the mall she turns to her daughter. "Look at me. You are going to school tomorrow and you will go until December that's two months. If at the end of the two months you can give me a **_VALID _**reason to why you don't want to go then you don't have to,"

"Fine," Rose grumbles.

"And you actually have to do the school work, and get passing grades," Emily says.

"Like I don't already," Rose teases as they get out of the car.

"I know you do but just because you don't like it doesn't mean you don't need to try and actually get good grades," Emily says as they enter the mall, a few girls throwing questioning glares at Rose.

"And this is why I shop online," Rose complains.

"Don't let the way people look at you dictate how you feel about your self and live your life," Emily says as they enter the first store of the day.

"Hi! How can I help you today?" A very peppy sales woman asks.

"No thanks we're good," Emily says following Rose of to a display in the corner of the store.

"Ok, so we need khakis, shoes, and clothes for the girls," Rose says holding up a cute little shirt for Taylor.

"That's cute but I think it would be a little small for you," Emily says.

"It's for Taylor genius, think she will like it?" Rose asks.

"Yeah its pink says the word princess on it and its sparkly her three favorite things," Emily laughs holding up a pink glittery skirt "And this would go perfect with it!"

"She can wear it Wednesday to school," Rose says.

"I'm going to sign you in late Wednesday that way you can come with me to drop her and Henry off at the kindergarten,"

"Mom there school starts at 8 mine starts at 9 I think we can make it between the two schools in enough time," Rose laughs.

"No doesn't your start at 8?"

"No it goes 9-3:30, after school activities go until 5," Rose says. "And Taylor's goes from 8-1:30 and Jackie JJ's niece agreed to take Taylor with her as well until school get out then she will come and get me after school. Remember we had this decision with JJ and Jackie yesterday during the barbeque?"

"Oh yeah," Emily says grabbing a pair of cargo khaki pants. "Do you like these?"

"Yeah can I wear them or are they against the rules?" Rose asks.

"No dress code is girls need to wear khaki pants or skirts shorts must be with your arms down longer than your middle finger. Shirts must be white or any shade of blue, no patterns, no logos, if see through then a tank top must be worn under it,"

"What did you do mom? Memorize it?" Rose asks laughing.

"No I have it right here," Emily laughs holding up the sheet of paper she was reading from.

"And why exactly do you have a copy of the student dress code in your pocket?" Rose asks picking up a simple light blue blouse for her self.

"You know what I truly have no idea I reached in my pocket to grab my phone to text JJ to get Jackie's number for the two of us and I felt the paper so I pulled it out and wala there it was," Emily says holding up a shirt for Rose. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Rose says placing a pair of pants and the blouse she was looking at in the carriage. The two Prentiss' make their way through the first store, than a second.

"Can we take a break I'm so hungry," Rose complains her arms weighed down by bags.

"I agree, lets head over to the food court," Emily says leading the way to the food. As they take a seat off to the side of the court. "What do you want? Pizza, Japanese, Pasta?"

"Japanese," Rose says the two head over to the stand and each grab their own tray of food. Just as they take a seat they hear two very familiar voices.

"Well I'll be darned," The first man says. "If I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't believe it,"

"I think we have found the all allusive Prentiss'," The second man says. Emily and Rose turn to the voices and a smile breaks out on both of their faces.

**A/N: And let the rant begin! Ok I am mad! And when I'm mad I fucking type my heart out so I managed to type this in 30 minutes surprisingly and now 50% of my anger is out, the other 50% is going to be used on my punching bag :) lets hope I don't knock the hock off the ceiling again that thing is a fucking pain in the ass to get back up! Oh yeah and is anyone else having problems uploading chapters? Because I don't know about you but I copy and paste my documents and only half of it will upload when I paste so I have to delete it all line by line and then re paste it and I'm sick of it! Ok so rant ended!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Your input helps dictate where this story goes! You the readers decide how the first days of school go. If or if not Rose stays in school or finishes it online. What cases the team goes on or if this is a fic not related to cases but just family flufflyness. So it will be up to you guys so either review or PM me with your ideas, thoughts, likes, dislikes, and your love for your favorite writer of all times... ME!**


End file.
